Let's Help Konan!
by Tsu No Kimi
Summary: Para anggota Akatsuki nggak ada yang mau di suruh ngebersiin gua? Jadinya, Konan ngadain kompetisi dech! Buat Char yang menang n Readers yang bisa ngasih masukan GOKIL, bakal ada hadiahnya loh….WARNING : SUPER GAJEBA, FIC ISENG! RnR Plizz!


Yooo…Minna…!

Gomen, harusnya Tsu menyelesaikan Fic Tsu yang pertama…

Tapi, ini hari terakhir Tsu….hix hix, besok Tsu sudah mulai hiatus…..balik ke asrama…*guling-guling sambil nangis gaje* Jangan lupa mampir ke Fic Tsu yang tittle-nya "_Pesta Tahun Baru Konoha"_ n' "_Pengejaran Sasuke"_ ya! *Loh? Sempet-sempetnya promosi dulu…?*

Ini Fic terakhir Tsu.*Tp nggk untuk selamanya sih…hhe~* Mungkin chapter berikutnya, akan Tsu publish setelah jangka waktu panjang sekitar sebulan*GLEK?*

Lagipula, ini Cuma Fic iseng kok…Hahaha….

_**Disclaimer : Mas Kishimoto*Plak !* Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Author : Tsu No Kimi**_

_**Warning : OOC,SUPER Gajeba**_

_**Tittle : Let's Help Konan!**_

_**~Don't Like Don't Flame~**_

_**~Don't Like Don't Read~**_

_**~Don't Like Don't Comment~**_

_**~Banyak betul syaratnya?~**_

_**OO**_

_**oo**_

_**..**_

Di tengah ketenangan fajar dalam gua 'Akatsuki' yang berarti 'Fajar' ini, terjadilah keributan aneh yang susah dijelaskan.

"Wooooyy,,,Bangun, semuanya! Bisakah kalian membersihkan gua lumutan ini? Lihat itu! Banyak tanah liat dimana-mana! Ada air dimana-mana! Sampah berserakan! Ada ikan mas yang bergeliat-geliut ampir mati disana! Ada uang palsu dimana-man….Tunggu dulu…Ulah siapa ini? Bisa-bisa kita masuk penjara tau!" teriak Konan marah-marah sambil memegang serta memerhatikan uang palsu bergambarkan muka Kakuzu lagi ngangkat pedang samehada dengan gaya pattimura di sana.

"Kakuzu! Ini pasti ulahmu!" Tanya Konan galak.

"Jangan salahin gue dong…Salahin tuh, si Sai yang ngebuka pabrik photo kopi di Konoha" kata Kakuzu mengelak.

'HAACCCHIIIMMMMM….'

"Wah….ada yang ngomongin gue nih…..Nggak papalah…Pasti ngemuji Pabrik baruku ini…Khikhikhi.." say Sai with shy(?).

"Deidara! Lenyapkan semua uang palsu ini! Kakuzu, bantu Deidara melenyapkan semua uang palsu ini! Zetsu, jangan tidur dengan semua lumut-lumut itu! (Zetsu lagi tidur di lumut-lumut yang katanya dingin dan segar…Hiiiyyy….) Seharusnya gua kita ini bisa lebih ra-"

DHUUUUAAAKK…!

"Peeeeeiiinnnn! Biasakan untuk membereskan Pierching-mu agar tidak berserakan dimana-mana? Bikin orang jatuh tau!" teriak Konan yang besar suaranya sampai mengguncangkan gua Akatsuki.

"Yaaa….Bentar….! Lagi mandi!" teriak Pein dengan suara yang nggak kalah gede.

"Jangan mandi lama-lama!" kata Konan lagi sambil ngeberesin semua pierching-nya Pein yang macam-macam bentuknya. Yahh…Mungkin kecuali pierching Pein yang biasanya digunakan di bagian hidung.

"SSSIIIP…! Waktu paling singkat gue : 1 jam 25 ment!" teriak Pein. Lama amat tuh, mandinya….Apa pup dan ngedennya di masukin juga ya?*Ketusuk pierching*

"Haaahh? Nggak bisa lebih singkat lagi?" Tanya Konan geregetan.

"Nggak bisa! Gue musti ngelepasin ne pierching satu-satu tau!" jawab Pein sambil teriak.

"Kisame, rawat piaraanmu dengan benar! Taruh dia di kolam! Bukan di ujung kulkas! Bisa mati tau!" kata Konan pada sang pahlawan Ikan yang lagi mangap-mangap baru bangun tidur.

"Enak aja, itu bukan piaraan, tau! Itu istri-ku! Iya kan, Chibi-chan?" kata Kisame sambil ngelus-ngelus perut si ikan mas yang udah teler nggak dapat air semalaman itu.

"Terserahmulah…Tobiii! Bantu aku membersihkan gua ini!"

"Hn….Malee~ees…"kata Tobi masih ngantuk karna baru bangun tidur.

"Kamu benar-benar anak durhaka!"

"Eh…iya deh….Demi reputasi 'Tobi si anak baik'…."kata tobi males-malesan.

"Sasori! Bereskan semua boneka-boneka mu ini sebelum Tobi yang akan membuangnya dengan Mangekyou Sharingan!"

"Zzzzzzzz…."

"SASORI…!"

"Oh…i…iya, Barbie sayang…"

"Kamu ini ngigau apa sih? Cepet beresin tuh, boneka-bone-"

NYYYEEEKKK…..!

"Itachi! Jangan naruh 'Ponds untuk usia +30 tahun' mu sembarangan! Jatuh dan belepotan kemana-mana, kan? Kan rugi, belinya pake uang tau!"

"Uang?"

"Ngapain kamu ke sini, Kakuzu? Cepat balik ke kerjaanmu!"

"Huuhh…Kalau di kasih uang sih, baru seru…."

NGGGUUUNNGG…

Terdengarlah suara lalat yang bersuka-ria terbang di atas makanan BASI dalam keranjang(?)

"Hidan! Jangan biarkan makanan di luar begini dong! Kenapa tidak kamu masukkan ke dalam Kulkas? Kamu pikir, aku yang masak tidak capek, hhaaakhh? AAaaa~aaahh….Laki-laki itu memang joroookkk…."kata Konan lagi sambil megang makanan yang banyak lalat yang nari-nari di atasnya.

"Itu buat Dewa Jashin" jawab Hidan singkat.

"Terus? Kenapa nggak kamu kasih?"

"Katanya, dia udah kenyang sama bakso sapi kemarin"

"Trus kenapa nggak Lu taro di kulkas?"

"Kasian sih, sama lalatnya. Mereka kelaperan. Orang penyayang kan di sayang Dewa Jashin…"

"ARRGGHH….! Nagato! Bantuin gue buat ngeberesin-" kata Konan yang kemudian dipotong oleh orang yang diajak berbicara tersebut.

"Kalau gue bisa turun dari sini juga gue pasti bakal bantuin Elo, Kon…."

"Hhhh….."hembus Konan lelah. Dia benar-benar lelah karena sebenarnya dia sudah membersihkan kamar mandi semalaman yang closetnya kesumpel tanah liat. Entah siapa yang memasukkannya…Walaupun pasti sudah jelas siapa yang melakukannya…..*Ngapain pada ngeliatin gue-Unn? (Deidara)*

Konan benar-benar lelah. Ia bersender di pintu ruang tamu sambil menghadapkan kepalanya ke dinding. Begitu ia berbalik badan untuk melihat kerjaan para Akatsuki yang lainnya…..

"AAAAKKKHHHHH…..! Kenapa kalian semua-"

"ZZzzzzzzzzzz…" kata mereka serempak.

BRUUUKKKK…!

"Ampun deeehhh! Pusing gue! Gue harus minta bantuan sama Readers nih!"

Readers : Kiteee…?

"Iya! Tolong kirimkan ya! Siapa yang cocok buat nolongin gue. Gue bikin Kompetisi deh… Syaratnya, harus orang yang gokil n bersih serta bisa bikin ceritanya jadi tambah gokil! Boleh milih siapa aja kecuali para Akatsuki yang di suruh aja pada nggak mau begini….. Yang polingnya paling banyak yang dipilih. Tapi itu buat para Char yang dipilih,,,,,Buat para Readers yang bisa ngasih masukan paling GOKIL, dialah Readers yang menang…." Kata Konan yang ampir pingsan.

Readers : Trus Readers yang menang di kasih hadiah apa?

"Hadiahnya…Jeng Jeng Jeng…Author kita bakalan ngasih Fic Romance/Humor tentang Sang pemanang dengan pasangan Pairing Sang pemenang dan Char favoritnya sndiri! Oke! Konan tunggu yahhh!"

_**Fin**_

Tsu ingatkan sekali lagi, ya….. Ini cuma FIC ISENG. Oke? Jadi, kalau gaje yah, biarin aja deh…..Ini kan peninggalan terakhir Tsu,,,,,*Kaya' mau pergi selamanya aja….* Gomen juga yah, kalau Fic Tsu kali ini kurang lucu…..Ni Tsu bikinnya malam-malam sebelum hari kepergian…(In The Last Time…Hix….)...Bikinnya sambil ngantuk-ngantuk. Memang susah yah, bikin Fic Humor kalau Mood-nya lagi jelek….Lagipula, Tsu bikinnya nih diem-diem pas Neechan Tsu lagi bobo. Kalau beliau sampai ikutan baca duluan, kan, nggak seru…~Okelah…Tsu tunggu sebulan lagi….Waktunya HIATUS…! Bye, Minna…!

Bye-bye juga buat yang ulang tahun di bulan Januari ini….Gomen, Tsu nggak bisa bikin hadiah(Fic) buat kalian semua…

To :

_**Maito Guy**_ : 1 Januari

_**Hiashi & Hizashi Hyuuga**_ : 8 Januari

_**Haku**_ : 9 Januari

_**Gaara**_, _**Tsu **_sendiri, n _**The**_ _**Portal Transmission-19**_ : 19 Januari (Weleh…trio macan nih!) *Digampar Gaara n _**The Portal Transmission-19**_)

_**Shino**_ : 23 Januari

_**Inoichi Yamanaka**_ : 24 Januari

_**Minato Namikaze**_ : 25 Januari

Gomen ya, kalau ada yang salah date-nya….

_**Off Air**_

Tsu : Elu ngomong sembarangan aja, sih…? Gue yang repot tau!

Konan : Habisnya sih….Ntuh para Akatsuki, di suruh kerja susah betul! Pasti habis begadang nonton Residen Evil….

Tsu : Iya sih….Tapi nggak perlu pake Kompetisi segala, kan?

_**Mind to review and Follow it?**_

_**Please, DON'T FLAME !**_


End file.
